Cold-in-place recycling, commonly referred to as CIR, is a process where an existing bituminous pavement or a combination of bituminous pavement and untreated aggregate are milled or ground from a pavement surface to a depth of up to 6 inches, combined with a virgin bituminous material, mixed, and repaved without removal of the materials from the existing grade.